He is a Winchester
by CWawesomeness
Summary: Life as a hunter is complicated, life as a parent difficult and combining those 2 lives, nearly impossible. Dean has always been a family man but having one of his own, was something he dared not dream of. Life throws the Winchesters a curve ball when they learn about a little boy named Ryder Winchester. (Season 3 onwards)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The kids are alright:

Alexandria's lips twitched into a smile when she heard traveling riverside blues coming up on the radio. She turned the volume up and stirred through the pans. Her smile turned into a chuckle when she heard the fast pitter-patter of her two year old son's feet on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Ryder loved this song just as much as her and his father.

His hands immediately shot up in the air and he looked at her with hopeful, expectant big green eyes. "Djance mommy, djance!" She picked him up and threw him in the air. He smiled at her with his pacifier still in his mouth and his little arms wrapped around her neck as she twirled around the kitchen.

The song came to an end and she sat Ryder in his highchair as she finished preparing supper. Alexandria couldn't help but notice how much her son was starting to look like his father. The green eyes, the brown hair, the same nose. The only thing that Ryder got from her were his curls. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the man and the life that she ran away from about 3 years go. That last hunt with John and Dean Winchester.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Lexi, baby you gotta tell me what's wrong." Dean cupped his girlfriend's chin when she was leaning against the Impala and had a distant look on her face. She hadn't been the same the last few days. She was one of the best hunters he knew and she had ben sloppy all through this hunt. Even his dad had picked up on her strange behaviour and told them that if she wasn't paying attention she might as well go home.

"Nothing's wrong Dean. I told…you. Just let it go." Alexandria pushed his hand away from her chin.

"Yeah right." Dean huffed and muttered getting pissed about her deflecting behaviour. What the hell was going on with her, they never had this drama crap. He leaned down to try and kiss her but she pressed her hands against his chest to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She glared at him. Things were hard enough for her as it was, why did he have to make it so much harder.

"You know what I don't know. I try to kiss you, you get pissed. I try to touch you, you push me away. Hell you don't even talk to me anymore Lexa….Is it something I did?"

"No Dean. God why do you keep pushing this….Do you really want to know what's going?"

"Yeah Damn straight I do. I deserve an explanation." His green eyes were intensely staring into hers.

"I…I am…." No she couldn't tell him, she loved him and this baby too much to put them through such a hard time. Dean would never be able to stop hunting and if this baby grew up in the family it would be in so much danger. As a mother she had to protect her child, she refused to raise this kid as a hunter. "I'm seeing someone else." There it was, the biggest lie of her life.

Alexandria watched how hurt and betrayal filled the Winchester's eyes and he stepped away from her, rubbing a hand over his face. "What…When?" His eyes narrowed in anger "When did it start?"

More lies….He wanted specifics. "I met him about a month ago when you were hunting that werewolf with your dad." She saw how her words were wounding him. Then he did something she thought Dean Winchester would never do and it proved just how much he loved her.

Dean cupped her cheek. "Alexa we'll get through this. I love you, you know that."

Oh god, stay strong. She had to say it, say what would break both his and her heart "No we won't Dean. You see the problem is that I don't love you anymore. I'm not sure I ever loved you. You are always too busy hunting, I don't feel safe around you. I'm not happy with you, not with this life and Andrew…."

"Andrew….his name is Andrew?"

Wow way to go liar "Yes and he has this beautiful home in the countryside and he studies Biology and he makes me feel happy. He can give me a life that you can't Dean, a safe life."

"So what. You're just gonna bail on me and John, that it?" Her head and heart were both throbbing and aching but she had to leave.

"Yes….I'm packing my things as soon as we get back to the motel." Before either of them could say something else John walked over to them.

* * *

"Mommy sad?" A small hand on her cheek jolted her from her thoughts. It was only then that she realized that she had been crying. She smiled at her son through her tears. His green eyes showed such sincerity as he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay Ry, mommy was just thinking of your daddy." She often dreamed what it would be like if they had just been normal people. Dean playing with their son, the three of them having supper, she wishes life could have been like that but she settled for a life where her son was safe from those sons of bitches that roamed around in the dark.

She lifted Ryder out of the chair and sat him on her lap. "Daddy?" His little eyebrows pulled together slightly.

"Yeah Ryder, you've got the best daddy in the world. He's sweet and funny but also very protective and he loves Led Zeppelin. You are so much like him"

"Whewe is he?" Alexandria thought long and hard.

"You know those stories mommy tells you about monsters?" Alexandria knew that having the son of a Winchester was dangerous, they had made so many enemies along the road whilst hunting. So she taught Ryder about what was out there and what to do if anything bad ever happened but of course the stories were toddler proof.

Ryder nodded and she continued. "Well your daddy is brave enough to fight the monsters. He protects and saves a lot of people and…." She was about to continue her story when she heard a squeaking sound near the window. The radio gave a white noise and that was enough for Alexandria to know things were going bad. She had been a little suspicious the last few days, things had been different in Cicero Indiana. Freak accidents, creepy moments with kids.

She quickly stood up and ran towards the steel door that she had installed in the kitchen. Ryder was on her arm and she quickly descended the stairs to a small bunker that she installed with her father, who was a hunter as well.

"Okay baby boy. You know what to do right. You do not get out of this room. Monsters can't pass that door or threshold because its partially made of salt and all these silly drawings on the wall keep everything that's not like us out." Alexandria went over the rules and instructions whilst collecting her weapons that she had all locked away to make sure Ryder wouldn't play with them. _How on earth do I expect a 2 year old to understand this…._

She then got out a letter that she had once written for Dean and placed it on the little desk that had a picture of Dean and her when they were together. She gave Ryder a phone and set an alarm for half an hour later.

"Okay Ry if mommy is not back when you hear that alarm you have to call that number." It was Dean's old cell and she prayed that it wouldn't get to the point where her two year old had to make a call to the man she had tried to live without for three years.

"Owkay mommy." Alexandria pulled her little boy in for one last hug before heading upstairs and trying to kill the thing that had invaded her house.

* * *

Dean walked into the diner and looked suspiciously at Sam, who was quickly ending a phone call as he saw Dean approaching. "Hey. who was that?"

"Ah, I was just ordering a pizza." Sam answered a little too quickly and without thinking.

"Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh Yeah, I just felt like pizza you know?" Sam tries to smile but his lips were tight and Dean picked up on his little brother's weirdness.

"O-kay, Weirdy Mcweirderton." He cleared his throat. "So I think I got something."

"Yeah?"

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw." Dean had been looking for another hunt all week. If he was going to die after this year he might as well smite as many evil sons of bitches as possible.

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly. "And? What, that's it? One power saw?"

"Well….yeah."

"And you think that this is a case?" Sam knew that Dean just wanted to hunt and was deflecting and distracting himself from the fact that he was going to hell in a year.

As if on cue Dean's phone began to ring. Dean was surprised, he had many different phones and phone numbers but this particular phone was only for the people that were or had been in his inner circle. Now who'd call this number. He quickly answered the phone, not knowing what to expect.

"Dean Winchester.."

"Hellooww?" Sam saw how his brother's eyes got wide in surprise and mouthed a 'what'. Dean held up his finger as he put his phone on speaker for Sam to hear.

"Uhhh… who is this?" Dean was sure that the voice he had heard belonged to a kid.

"Mommy said I hawd to call." Sam and Dean looked at each other and were alarmed to hear such a young voice.

"Alright buddy can you put your mom on the phone?" Dean tried to sound as soothing as possible. He put a hand on the phone for a second before whispering to Sam. "Sammy can you track where this call is coming from?" Sam nodded and quickly started typing on his computer.

"Mommy ish gone" Dean always had a soft spot for kids and to hear that someone had told a toddler to call him scared him, the only reason that people called him was for a hunt and this was something he had never experienced.

"Okay pal, stay on the phone okay. Are you in a safe place?"

"Yes."

Sam's mouth fell open when he read the address where he tracked the phone to. "Dude, you're not gonna believe this." Dean locked eyes with Sam "Cicero, Indiana." He turned the laptop for Dean to see.

"I need you to stay right where you are. My brother and I are coming to get you. You're gonna be okay just stay where you are." Dean quickly ended the call and gestured for Sam to pack up. "Sam we gotta move, now."

* * *

The impala pulled up in front of the address that Sam had tracked down. "Dean it's 4 in the morning. We can't just barge into someone's house at 4 AM." Dean ignored his brother's yammering and pulled out his gun. Something was wrong here, he could feel it.

Sam just shrugged and followed his brother's lead holding his gun at a ready as they walked to the front door. Dean knocked but as he did he discovered that the door was already open. "Oh that's comforting." He snorted sarcastically. The brothers were both on alert as they walked through the house.

When Dean reached the kitchen he could see blood and signs of a struggle. "Sam, get over here." Sam had checked the house and walked over to his brother. He pointed at the open window "It came through the window."

Dean rolled his eyes "thank you captain obvious." Sam stood there looking for clues as to what had come into the house when Dean walked over to the steel door and opened it. He looked at the stairs and descended them. When he got to the basement, there was another steel door but this one was slightly ajar. He smiled softly and lowered his gun when he saw a little head pop through it.

Dean crouched down and looked at the little boy with big green eyes and messy brown curls. "Hi little fella. It's safe. You can come out now." The little boy stared at him but didn't move towards him, instead he opened the door fully and stepped back with his eyes darting between Dean and the threshold. Dean slowly got up and moved over to the threshold and studied it as he stepped across.

The little boy seemed to relax and Dean looked around the room with his mouth open. "Okay, not what I expected." He saw sigils, devil traps, weapons, holy water everything a good hunter needed. "Sam check this out!"

There were some heavy footsteps on the stairs and they scared little Ryder so he quickly got behind Dean who he for some reason unknown to himself, felt safe with. Dean felt how the little guy's hand was gripping his jeans and bend down to pick him up.

Sam walked into the 'bunker' and was just as surprised as Dean. "Wow, dude these people know their stuff."

"Yeah so much for white picket fences and apple-pie life." Sam's eye then landed on the toddler that Dean was carrying on his arm. The two year old boy had wrapped his arms tightly around his Dean's neck and was observing him. Sam was shocked when he locked eyes with the green orbs of the toddler and Sam's eyes darted from the toddler's to his brother's face. The resemblance was uncanny.

"What?" Dean saw the look on his brother's face.

"No it's nothing." Dean shrugged and smiled at the toddler on his arm.

"Hi buddy, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We're gonna help you get your mom back but can you first tell us your name."

"I'm Ryder. I'm two." He held two little fingers up with a smug little smile on his face that made Dean chuckle. _Ryder, that's what he would've named his son if he would've had one._ He quickly brushed it off.

* * *

Whilst Dean tried to get Ryder to tell them what had happened Sam wondered around the room. He spotted some pictures and he curiously walked over to them. His eyes went wide when he saw a picture of his dad, Dean and a petite blonde girl with blue friendly eyes. "Dean you need to see this."

Dean walked over to Sam who was staring at a picture on the wall. Sam saw how his brother's face paled and his green eyes were filled with sadness. "Dude, who is that. I don't know her….Why does she have a picture with you and dad, did you save the girl?"

Ryder's hands shot out to the picture and he pointed at the blonde woman exclaiming "Mommy, mommy" This send an even bigger shockwave through Dean. _Alexandria has a kid now._ When he saw the picture he had an instant jog of memories and flashbacks of her. Dean had always been a ladies man but those three years with her he had been loyal. He knew it for sure back then, she was the one for him but then she broke his heart by betraying him. The sting that he hadn't felt for a long time returned instantly.

"Her name is Alexandria." When Dean mentioned his mom's name Ryder pushed of off his chest and smiled at him before hugging him again. Dean rubbed his hand over the toddler's back and continued. "That girl is one of the best hunter's I ever met but she quit." Sam walked over to the desk and saw another picture this one of Dean and Alexandria together. Dean was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and was bending down, pressing a kiss to her temple whilst she smiled happily into the camera.

"Yeah looks like she was more to you then just a good hunter." Sam held up the picture frame and Dean walked over to him taking the frame from his hand and putting it back on the desk with a scowl. His eye then fell on an envelope with his name written on it in her handwriting.

He looked at Ryder who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and carefully lifted him up holding him out to Sammy all whilst trying not to wake him up. When Sam cocked an eyebrow Dean whispered "Sam hold the kid." Sam took Ryder from him and held him a little uncomfortably and watched how Dean ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter.

 _Dean Winchester._

 _Dear Dean, I have no idea how to start this letter and chances are that you will never get to read it. I hope not because if you do things have gotten pretty ugly. I want you to know that I am sorry that I lied to you. It's the only lie that I ever told you and the biggest lie I've ever told in my life._

 _I was scared, scared to tell you the truth, scared what would happen if I would stay with you in the life we were living. Truth is, I never left you for another, there was no one I would leave you for, no man that I could ever love as much as I loved you, with one exception, our son._

Dean paused for a moment his eyes shooting to the little boy on his brother's arm. His son, Sam was holding his son. Sam saw the tears in his brother's eyes as he read the letter. "What?" Dean simply held up his hand signalling for Sammy to wait as he finished the letter.

 _Your son, our baby boy is lying next to me right now. He is turning one today. It's December 5_ _th_ _, yes he shares your mom's birthday. I named him Ryder John Winchester. Take care of him Dean…he's a fine boy. He reminds me so much of you. Green eyes, brown hair, trouble maker already and just like you allergic to cats, so keep him away from those little fur balls._

Dean smiled through his tears.

 _I'm really sorry Dean. I hope that you can understand why I left you, I had to keep our son safe. Away from the hunting life, away from the monsters as long as possible. And I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I love you and I never stopped loving you. Well that was the best I can do._

 _Take care Winchester, give my best to John and Sammy and stay safe._

Dean was flabbergasted as he lowered the letter and locked eyes with Sam. A tear rolled down Dean's cheek when his eye fell on Ryder peacefully asleep. "Dean you're scaring me. What is it?"

Dean wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat. "Well Sammy it appears that you are holding my son." Sam looked from Dean to the sleeping toddler and smiled.

"What?" Dean said his voice laced with annoyance at Sam's smug smile.

"I knew the resemblance wasn't a coincidence." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sam."

"Dude he's like you mini me except for the curls."

"Yeah he got those from his mom. So uncle Sam, can I hold my son." Sam smiled as he handed the toddler back to Dean. One second it was just him and his brother and the next he had a little nephew. The smile on his face widened when Dean softly caressed Ryder's chubby little cheek with one finger and pressed a soft kiss to his little neck. _Dean's finally found something to fight for again._ Sam was filled with new hope.

* * *

Dean woke up when he felt something softly slapping his arm. He opened one of his eyes and couldn't hold back a chuckle when his son was standing there with a bright smile on his face and was trying to climb on the high bed but struggling to do so. He leaned out of the bed and encircled Ryder with one arm, lifting him on the bed with ease.

"Good morning little man." Ryder sat on top of Dean's chest. Dean was still getting used to the idea that he had a son. Well he only learned about Ryder about 4 hours ago but he was already growing fond of him. Ryder on the other hand had immediately taken a liking to Dean and was very comfortable around him. Dean had not yet told him that he was his dad, he wasn't sure the two year old would understand.

Dean's eye fell on a toy that was wrapped in Ryder's little hand. "What do you have there Buddy." Ryder showed his favourite possession with pride and Dean smirked as he saw a small 1970's dodge charger in his hand. Alexandria had always teased him about how she thought her dodge was better than his chevy.

"Well mommy always had a sucky taste in cars. I'll give you a real toy soon." He then sat up, stretched and got out of bed carrying Ryder on his arm. "How about we go wake up uncle Sammy and then we go find your mom."

Dean refused to believe Lexa was dead. He had seen the blood on the kitchen floor but deep down his gut he knew she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Lexi, however cute and cuddly she looked, she definitely knew how to take care of herself, especially around the supernatural or at least she did _._

* * *

After waking up Sam and having some breakfast the boys were ready to head out to investigate. Ryder's hand was wrapped around two of Dean's finger's as they walked out of the house and over to the Impala. Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Alexandria's old dodge parked in front of his car. How hadn't he seen it last night, probably because he was otherwise occupied.

Ryder saw the beautiful black glimmering car they were walking over to and let go of Dean's hand, wobbly running over to it and staring at it with a smile and white eyes. He put his hands against the Impala in an attempt to hug it. Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks to look at the two year old in front of them.

Sam shook his head with a grin "What do they say, like father like son?"

Dean felt pride fill his heart and smiled smugly. "Shut up Sam." The smile dropped when he noticed how many of the neighbourhood's kids that were outside were creepily staring at his son. He jogged over to Ryder and picked him up holding him close to him.

"Dean you don't have a car seat for him." Sam looked at Dean who then looked at Ryder for a moment. Ryder pointed at the dodge "Mommy cawr." Dean took the car seat out of the dodge and quickly installed it in the Impala.

He struggled with all the buckles that needed to be used to secure Ryder in the seat. "How does this damn thing work." He muttered under his breath as he puzzled with the loose ends of the buckles. "Alright that's it, we're losing valuable time." He grabbed each end of a buckle and tied them together. He yanked the seat back and forth a few times to see if it wouldn't get loose and when it didn't he smirked. "Works good enough for me."

They started driving to the house of the victim they had read about. Dean rang the doorbell and it was opened by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there little girl, is…is your mom home." Sam asked but looked at Dean mildly confused when he saw how the girl was simply glaring at them. "Katie? Katie who is at the door honey." They heard footsteps approaching and a woman somewhere mid-thirties appeared.

"Oh hi there." The woman smiled friendly at the duo and she cooed at Ryder. "You must be Alexandria's husband." The lady looked between Dean and Ryder. "Alexa was right, he does look a lot like you….God, she must be so happy that you're finally home. It's an honour to meet a marine."

Dean was stunned for a moment before quickly playing along with it. "Yeah, it's great to be back. I uh came here to offer our condolences. Me and my wife wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to or borrow a cup of sugar from, our door is open" He flashed an irresistible smile and Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam's eye then caught Katie's reflection in the glass of one of the windows. He nudged Dean's elbow and Dean saw it as well. Katie's reflection was that of a monster with grey veins, black holes instead of eyes and huge sucking mouth with at least a hundred teeth.. Ryder noticed too and was so scared that he tightened his grip around Dean, almost strangling him and started to cry.

Dean tried to rock him whilst trying to breath. "We uh we gotta go" He gestured at his son and the woman shook her head. Sam saw an odd bruise on the back of her neck.

"No, Yeah of course, thank you for stopping by."

"Just doing our neighbourly duty ma'am." He then quickly turned with Ryder who was crying even louder and walked over to the car. Ryder's eyes were wide as he looked over Dean's shoulder and saw how Katie was still glaring at them.

Ryder kicked and twisted when Dean tried to strap him into the car seat making the task nearly impossible. "Mommmyy…..MOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAA" He screamed his voice now reaching a pitch that was deafening to both Sam and Dean. The only thing he wanted right now was Alexandria.

"Dean make him stop, people will think we're trying to kill him." Sam saw how some of the people on the sidewalk were staring at them. _Who knew toddlers could scream that high._

"Dude I'm trying okay. It's not like I had any training on how to treat a toddler that just saw a freakin monster."

Ryder continued screaming and turning even though Dean softly talked to him. "Hey, Ryder it's okay. I promise you'll see your mom soon." Dean felt helpless and frustrated when he realized that he wasn't even able to calm down his own son. He still had no lead on where Lexi could be and he had no idea how to take care of this little boy. He was failing both of them and his frustration was at an all-time high as he heard his son screaming for his mother . "SIT STILL DAMNIT."

Ryder was so shocked by Dean's raised voice that he stopped crying instantly and froze in his seat. Dean saw how the big green eyes filled with fear and immediate guilt stabbed into his heart but he seized the opportunity to strap the toddler into the seat.

He then slammed the door shut as he climbed into the driver seat next to Sam. He looked in the rear-view mirror and gripped the wheel tightly with a clenched jaw as he saw how his son's eyes were still wide in shock, with tears silently rolling down his cheeks. _Way to go Winchester, now your own son is scared of you._

* * *

Dean leaned over the crib that his son was sleeping in. He softly brushed a hand through Ryder's curls. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the sleeping two year old. He had felt guilty ever since his outburst. "I promise you, I'll get your mom back. You need her and I need you both to be safe." He pressed a kiss to Ryder's temple before walking back into the living room where Sam was doing research.

"Hey you know that when he's going to wake up he has probably forgotten all about it."

Dean shook his head. "Doesn't matter Sam. What kind of a father am I if I yell at my two year old?"

"An inexperienced one…..Dean you gotta cut yourself some slack man. Yesterday you didn't even know that you had a son." Sam tried to get Dean of off the guilt trip but knew how stubborn his brother was.

"So what ya find out?" Dean said ignoring Sam and focussing on getting Lexi back as soon as possible.

"Well, what do you know about changelings?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Evil monster babies."

"No, not necessarily babies."

A look of realization crossed Dean's eyes. "They're kids. Creepy 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids?"

"Yeah and this is what they are supposed to look like." He turned his computer and showed Dean the resemblance between Katie's reflection and the image on the screen.

Dean started to make some torches whilst Sam continued reading the lore. "So changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid." Dean paused making the torches and looked up at Sam with a pale, worried face before looking at the door that led to Ryler's bedroom.

Sam saw the expression and knew exactly what his brother was so stressed about. He had never seen his brother move as fast. Sam followed Dean into the bedroom and found him looking at the empty crib completely mortified. _Oh god no._ Sam looked at the window and saw some red stains. "Is that blood?" Dean looked at it and flipped.

"SON OF A BITCH" He punched his fist into a wall. Sam saw how his brother was getting out of control.

"Dean calm down."

"Damn it Sam don't you tell me to calm down. It's my fault, I didn't check his window! We lost mom, We lost Dad…I refuse to lose my son to any evil bastard" Sam pushed Dean up against a wall.

"We will get him back Dean, Alexandria too. They are family now." Dean saw the determination in Sam's eyes and that drove him back to sanity. He pulled himself together and went full blown hunter mode, if he wanted to find Alexandria and his son he had to be at his best.

"What else did you find about their victims."

"Okay so according to lore, they stash the real kids underground somewhere."

Dean walked closer to the window and inspected the stains. His chest loosened slightly relieved "I don't think this is blood and I think I know where they are."

* * *

Alexandria pressed her hand against the stab wound in her lower abdomen. She always thought changelings were kids or babies, to fight an adult had taken her by surprise. Lexa was cold, tired , dehydrated and locked in a cage. _Ryder and I lived without any supernatural interference for over a year. He didn't remember that night back when…_ She stopped herself from thinking about that. She wanted to close her eyes so bad but if she did she might not wake up again.

"I'm scared miss Blanchard." Alexandria turned to the real Katie. "Me too." She looked at Ben…another one of the kids that had been taken.

"Katie…..Ben" She gasped in pain when she stretched out to grab their hands. They were about the eldest kids in here. "We are gonna get out of this and from now on start calling me Lexi or Alexa, I'm 25 not 80." She earned a laugh from the kids.

"I need you two to be brave okay, I will find a way to get us out of this but I'm going to need your help. Can you do that for me?" The two kids nodded and Lexi suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy?" She saw how the mother changeling that had taken on her form was carrying Ryder on her arm.

"Ryder!" She yelled. The changeling mother opened her cage and roughly tossed Ryder into it. She saw her son's confused little green eyes and pressed him against her in a tight hug. "Mommy?" He was crying now.

"Shhhh it's okay, it's okay. Mommy's here" Some of her blood stained his pyjamas. She ignored her pain and focussed on her son's upset sobs. That's when she softly started to sing a song, simple man by Lynyrd Skynyrd and Ryder stopped and listened just like all the other kids.

* * *

Dean drove and parked his impala outside of the house that was still under construction. They both got out of the car and Sam walked over to a mound of dirt. He picked some of it up and rubbed it between his fingers. "Red dirt. That's what was on the window."

Dean wasn't wasting anytime. "Ah you take the front. I'll go around."

They both cautiously walked into the building and started to wonder around using they flashlights to see in the dark house. Suddenly his ears caught sound of a soft voice.

 _"Forget your love, for the rich man's gold All that you need is in your soul"_

He recognized the voice once he got closer. It belonged to her, Alexandria. Lord how he had longed to hear it, if only it could be under other circumstances. He smiled when he heard what song she was singing. _No flashbacks, I need to stay focussed._

 _"And you can do this, oh baby if you try. All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied."_

Lexa stopped singing when she heard footsteps through the hall and she noticed how a source of light was brightening the room. She could only see the shoes and part of the jeans of the person that came in but she recognized him nonetheless. _Impossible…._ She smiled and ruffled Ryder's curls as she slightly relaxed. _They were going to be saved._

Dean shone his light into the room and found cages with children in them. He searched through them and his chest tightened when he still hadn't found who he was looking for. He shone his light into the last cage and was both relieved and horrified at the sight.

Alexandria put a hand up against the bright light that suddenly fell into the small cage. "You trying to blind me Winchester? I always thought your looks were enough for that…"

"Lexi." He just gaped at her and then smiled at Ryder. "Hi buddy." He saw the blood stain on Ryder's pyjamas and was instantly flooded with worry. "Alexa he's bleeding!" Alexandria had never seen Dean as worried as he was and in that moment she knew that he knew Ryder was his son.

"No Dean, he's fine. It's my blood." Dean crouched down in front of the cage and looked at them. "I'm gonna get you out of here okay?"

"Dean wait" She touched his hand and he looked at her with a frown. "You need to be careful, there's a mother….she looks like me." He shook his head at her, still so careful and concerned about him.

"It's okay Lex, I got Sammy with me. First we need to get you out of here."

* * *

Dean slammed the lock of the cage with Alexandria and Ryder. "Here, take him." She handed Ryder to Dean and he hugged his son tightly burying his face in the curls. He felt that the chubby cheeks were wet and petted Ryder's hair whilst looking him in the eye. "I got you now. Your gonna be okay"

Alexandria climbed out of the cage and staggered a little but Dean grabbed her around her waist with his free arm before she could fall to the floor. "Wow….Baby, you alright?" He wasn't even aware that he had automatically called her baby. _God how she had wanted to hear those words._

He looked her over and noticed the bloodstain in her shirt by her lower abdomen and tightened his grip on her. "Lexa, you're losing a lot of blood." She shook her head taking Ryder from his arm and set their son against the wall. "Ryder, promise mommy you'll sit here until I say you can move okay? Mommy and Daddy need to help the other kids too."

 _Daddy_ ….."Lexa, what are you doing?" Dean walked over to her and slowly lifted her shirt to see how deep the wound was. _It was deep and bleeding quite heavily._ Alexandria swatted his hand away and put her hand on his cheek.

For the briefest of moments they locked eyes and an instant spark travelled through their bodies but neither gave into it. "First worry about the kids, then we'll worry about me." She grabbed a crowbar out of his bag and started to break the chains of the cages. Dean did the same and together they pulled all the kids out.

"Alright come on girls! Come on! Keep moving, keep moving." They had all the kids out and gathered them near the window. Alexandria quickly walked over to where Ryder sat and lifted him in her arms. "Well done sweetheart."

"Okay everybody back, everybody back." She moved the kids away from the window as Dean cleared the windowsill to smash the glass. "Okay kids cover your eyes" She pressed Ryder against her and turned her back to the window as Dean slammed it.

Dean started to brush the glass off and Lexi shook her head at what he was trying to do. She handed Ryder to Katie and took of her jacket, now exposing her white shirt, from which the lower half was soaked through by blood. "Here use this."

Dean placed it over the glass and turned back to the group. "All right, Ryder. Come on, come on." Alexandria took Ryder from Katie and handed him over to Dean who quickly lifted the toddler through the broken window and onto the grass outside.

"You next Lexa." Alexandria shook her head.

"Kids first Dean" She pushed Katie forward and Dean lifted the girl up and she climbed through the window. "Ryder honey, stay with Katie and Ben." Dean and she both smiled as they heard "Owkay mommy." From outside.

Another male voice filled the room "Dean, there's a mother! She looks like…." He paused when he saw Alexandria standing next to his brother, keeping the kids calm.

Alexandria turned to see a tall guy with brown hair run into the basement and smiled when she recognized him from a photo that Dean had once shown her.

"Alexandria?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"Hi there Sam, heard a lot about you." She gave him a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes and Sam noticed how she was clutching her stomach with one hand.

"We got to get these kids out of here quick" She said but the words were just out of her mouth when one of the kids screamed and saw the mother changeling looking like Lexi behind her.

The mother changeling charged for Alexandria but Dean quickly moved in front of her taking both himself and the mother changeling down. "Dean!" Lexi bit her lip as she saw that the changeling mom was kicking both Sam and Dean's asses.

"Get these kids out of here Alexa!" Alexandria turned around and looked at the scared children standing in front of her.

"Okay kids, you heard them. I'm getting you out of here. She ignored the shot of pain when she lifted the first girl. She herself was only 5'4 and had to completely stretch to get the kids through the window. She could feel that she was losing more blood with every child that she lifted but she didn't falter. She saw the changeling mom charging for her again but Dean managed to tackle her.

"Alright last one, come here sweetheart. Ben reached down through the window and helped her pull the girl out of the window. As soon as the last child was through the window Alexandria knew the most important thing was done and she leaned against the wall. She turned around to Sam and Dean and saw how the changeling mom was still attacking them.

"Lexi get out of here!" Dean saw the pale, painful look on her face and needed to be sure that she would be safe. His green eyes stared into hers and she went over to grab one of the large buckets to use it to climb out of the window.

She balanced on it and reached up but didn't have enough strength to pull herself up. She fell backward, her head hit the floor and she felt herself slipping away.

* * *

Dean kicked the changeling mother through the room and saw from the corner of his eyes that Alexandria wasn't able to pull herself up anymore. "Lexa!" He yelled out her name as he saw her fall and lose consciousness.

Sam was already back up and had collected the torch. Dean watched as Sam torched the changeling mom. When he was sure everything was safe he ran over to where Alexandria was lying, she didn't move and it scared him to see her like that.

He kneeled next to her and brushed some blonde curls from her sweaty face. "Lexi, baby please." Sam knelt down next to his brother as Dean kept talking to her. "Come on, wake up." Sam quickly checked her pulse, it was there but it was weak.

"You're not gonna die on me now…..come on damn it." He took her beautiful, round face in his hands and shook her head slightly. "Come back to me baby."

Her blue eyes fluttered open slightly and she gave him a painful smile. "It always took a lot of effort to get you on your knees"

"Hang in there baby, stay with me okay." Dean wasn't in the mood for jokes when he saw that the blood from the wound had reached her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Dean….I'm so sorry. I-I need you to forgive me….I just need to hear you say it." She was about to lose consciousness again when his hand firmly cupped her cheek.

"Don't you dare talk like you're gonna die. You're not gonna die, d'you hear me?" She nodded slightly and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Dean, she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital" Dean easily lifted her of the floor and into his arms. _If only I was holding her like this for another reason._ They walked out of the house and looked at the kids and then at each other.

"Sammy, I gotta get her to a hospital now."

Sam quickly nodded at Dean. "I'll make sure these kids get home." Dean put her in the backseat and placed his jacket over her when he felt how cold she was. Suddenly she grabbed his hand strongly. "R…ryder." Dean understood and went to grab his son.

Sam looked at what Dean was doing. "Dean, I can take care of him."

"No Sam, she needs him right now." He walked back to the car with his son in his arms. He strapped the toddler into the seat, which he miraculously succeeded in in under 15 seconds and got in the driver seat.

As he drove his eyes shifted between the road and the rear-view mirror. He saw how her eyes were closed. "You don't get to die on me Lexa." He muttered under his breath. He then locked eyes with his son. "Ryder, I need you to keep you mom awake. Can you do that for me buddy"

He got a nod in conformation and focussed his eyes back on the road but his lips twitched into a tight smile when he heard his son's soft voice babbling from the backseat. "Mommy, wake up mommy…"

* * *

Lexa opened and she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She turned her head to the left and the sight that she saw warmed her heart in a way that she had never felt. She felt complete. A smile crept up her lips as her eye fell on Ryder sleeping on Dean Winchester's chest. Dean himself was asleep too but had one arm wrapped firmly around his son.

She looked at the alarm clock, 8:45 AM. She turned in her bed and reached out for the cup of water on her night stand but gave a light yelp when she felt a shot of pain through her stomach. _Stupid wound._

Dean had woken up from the yelp and noticed how she was trying to reach for the cup. "Let me get that for you." He said in a hushed voice trying his best not to wake the sleeping toddler in his arms. He handed her the cup and she eagerly drank the water. There was an awkward silence in the room as they stared at each other.

"So were you ….." "Dean I…" They spoke at the same time but she saw a look on Dean's face that she knew didn't promise much good.

"You first." She gestured for him to get it out there.

"Were you ever planning on telling me that I had a son or were you just going to keep it all to yourself." She noticed the accusatory tone and hadn't expected anything less than that. Dean had always been a family man and she had had so many times throughout the last two years that she wanted to call him and tell him that he had a son.

"and what would you have wanted me to say hmmm? Oh hey Dean, sorry I broke up with you and told you those lies. You have a son….come and meet him."

Dean rubbed Ryder's back "Yes. Well a little more subtle would have been nice but I think I had the right to know that I was going to be a father….that I had a son."

"I don't disagree with you. I did think you had the right to know that I was pregnant, that you had the right to choose what to do but John convinced me otherwise." Dean's eyebrows rose as anger bubbled up within him.

"Dad knew that you were pregnant?"

"I think John knew before me. The dizzy spells, the morning sickness. He was the one that took me to that doctor appointment remember?"

Dean's eyes grew wide with realization. "Yeah, Dad send me off to a hunt on my own. I didn't want to go because you were so violently ill but he pushed me to do it and said that he would take you to the doctor."

"I learned that I was pregnant that day. I, I tagged along with you and John for another month throughout which I had many talks with John about whether or not to tell you and what to do with the child. Well you know your dad, Dean. He was very realistic, didn't sugar coat it."

"He told you to leave me?" She saw how hurt he looked.

"No, he gave me a choice. If I wanted to stay and live a life with you I had to have an abortion. He said he didn't want to have a grandchild of his being sucked into a life of supernatural hell. So the second option was leave. I could have our child but I had to go and live far away from you. Break all contact…..I knew exactly what I had to say to you in order for you to let me go"

"You could've at least let me know that I was going to be a father." His gut twisted as he thought of the deal that he made with the crossroad demon. Yes he would die for Sammy, it was his duty as a big brother to protect him but now he was leaving behind a son, a boy that would grow up without him there for protection.

"And then what…Let's be realistic about this Dean. We both know who you are. You wouldn't have been able to walk away from your own kid and well hunting is a big part of your life too. John and I, we both wanted to tell you so bad. You should've seen how relieved and happy he was when I decided to let this baby live. He was so proud, His grandchild…Your son…."

"That's damn right MY SON!" The little buddle in his arms stirred and was woken by Dean's rather loud voice. Ryder looked from Dean to his mom and his eyes twinkled with happiness when he saw that she was awake.

"Mommy!" He moved so quickly that Dean almost dropped him. Dean sat him on the hospital bed and Ryder crawled on top of Lexi hugging her tightly. Alexandria gasped and her brows furrowed in pain when Ryder dropped his butt into her stomach.

"Wow, easy there bud. You don't wanna send your mom into a coma." Ryder quickly moved of her and pressed a sticky kiss against his mom's cheek.

"Hey Ry, do you remember those stories mommy told you about your daddy?" Ryder nodded with a smile. Dean looked at his little boy and was curious about what Lexi told Ryder. At least she had told their son about him. She pointed at Dean. "That's your daddy."

"No that's Dijean not daddy." He shook his little head and his loose curls bounced. Dean and Alexandria both chuckled at him.

"Yeah sweetie you're right. That is Dean but Dean is your daddy too just like I am both Alexandria an your mommy" She had just gotten down to explaining why people called her Alexandria and not mommy last week.

His green eyes then moved from his mother to Dean. "Hi daddy." He said with a goofy smile on his face and he reached his arms out for Dean to pick him up.

Dean got tears in his eyes as he heard his son call him daddy for the first time. "Hey Ryder." Dean pressed a kiss against Ryder's neck.

Their moment was interrupted when Sam walked into the hospital room. "Everything okay in here?"

Alexandria smiled at Dean who was still smiling and focussing on his son. "I think we're good."

Sam dipped his head a little and then also saw how Dean was playing with the two year old in his arms. Sam was the one that asked the question that was in all their heads. "So…..What now?"

* * *

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading….Feedback would be much appreciated. Please review and let me know if I should continue the story and where you'd like it to go from here. – CWawesomeness**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad day at black rock

**Sorry for the late update, normally I update more frequently:**

Chapter 2: Bad day at black rock

" _Somethings going on with him. I know Dean. He would never be able to walk away from his son, which means something really dangerous is going on."_ After a long conversation with Dean and Sam in which she learned that John had died, Dean told her that the only right thing to do was leave her and Ryder and pretend like in it never happened. But she had seen how much he already loved Ryder when he looked at him, _no something was definitely going on with Dean._

She looked over at the pile of clothes that she had asked Angela, Katie's mom to bring over to the hospital. The doctor's had told her that she had to stay at least a week but since the blood transfusions had stopped she was done with the hospital. She knew Dean and Sam would never allow her to leave after 2 days so calling them to pick her up was not an option.

She quickly grabbed the phone on her nightstand and dialled Angela's number.

"Hey Alexa, how are you…are you feeling better? You don't need to worry about your husband and Ryder, I brought over some dinner for them to eat and they looked fine."

 _Husband….another lie that she had to live with._ "That's so sweet Angie, hey can I ask you a favour. Can you come and pick me up from the hospital, I'm being discharged."

"I thought you had to stay for another week!" Alexandria bit her lip not wanting to lie again but forcing herself to.

"Yeah well uh, I recovered faster than expected so they are letting me go. I just need a ride since Dean is watching over Ry"

"No problem, Katie is at a sleepover anyways, I'm on my way."

"Alright see ya in a moment bye." Alexandria hung up and dressed herself as fast as possible. She walked over to the receptionist but on her way there she literally bumped into her doctor.

"Miss Blanchard, Should I even ask?" The older man looked her over and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, No, probably not….thanks for fixing me up. I feel a lot better so I thought why keep a hospital bed occupied when someone else might need it more." Doctor Johnson shook his head at the blonde.

"How thoughtful….Well if you are leaving, I suggest you keep that wound clean and take out those stitches at the end of the week but I have this suspicion that you are more than familiar with injuries such as these." She giggled a little and shook her head.

"You have no idea." He saw the seriousness in the blue eyes even though her facial features were trying to look playful.

"and I believe I don't want to." There was a honk outside and Alexandria gave the doctor a hand.

"You're awesome." His mouth twitched into the tiniest of smiles as the young woman turned and walked away.

* * *

Alexandria softly opened the door to her house and saw that the light in the kitchen was on.

"Because Demon that's why. I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the holy water! You don't chat!" She heard Dean's voice and Alexandria remained hidden to hear where the conversation was heading.

"No one was chatting, Dean." She recognized Sam's voice easily by now.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?" She knew that tone in Dean's voice all too well.

"Because-because she said she might be able to help us out!" _Why the hell do they want the help of a Demon. I knew something was wrong._

"How?" Dean demanded, she heard a long pause before Dean spoke again.

"No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?" Sam finally spilled it.

"She told me she could help you, OK?" A feeling of dread flushed through Lexa's gut. There was another long pause and Alexandria was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Sam said something that made her heart stop for a moment. "Help you out of the crossroads deal."

Alexandria leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to control her anger but failed to do so. Without announcing herself she swung the door to the kitchen open startling both Dean and Sam. She put her hands on her hips and glared and Dean.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked not too surprised about the fact that she checked out of the hospital so early. _Some things never change_

She ignored his question. "What did you do? How could YOU, of all people, be so stupid to make a deal with a Demon! You don't deal with Demon's Dean. You kill them, you know that." Dean opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"What did you promise them?"

"My soul. I was going to hell anyways" He tried to joke and that adorable smile, in which he puckered his lips slightly appeared but Lexi was in no mood for jokes.

"How long?" She saw him look at Sam and then back at her.

"Lexa I…"

"HOW LONG?!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"One year." She turned around without saying a word and gripped the kitchen island tightly. There was a cry from Ryder's room and Dean got up wanting to go and get him but Sam stopped him. "I'll get him Dean" He nodded his head over to Alexandria and with that left to go to his nephew.

Dean slowly walked over to the blonde who was still refusing to look at him. He stopped behind her and he smiled when he remembered how he could always find her in the kitchen whenever she was upset. He decided to do what he always did back when they were together….He softly placed his hands on her shoulders and let them slowly glide down her arms to her hands and then entwined their fingers.

"No fair Winchester." He could hear her smile even though she had a cracked voice.

"Look at me." She didn't and he knew why. She never allowed anyone to see her cry, it took him more than a year before she opened up to him. "Lexi, I know you're crying, might as well turn around."

She did and he was right, tears fell freely from her eyes as they locked with his. He cupped her cheek and brushed them away with his thumb. "One year Dean. How…why did you make that deal?"

"Sam died. Sam died and back then he was the only one keeping me together. You had walked out on me, dad had died, I couldn't let my little brother die so I made that deal. Sam, you know Sam was the one of us that still had the chance to get out of hunting, to have a life. I had nothing left to live for and now it's too late. I can't stay here Lexa, I love our son and I need both of you to be safe. I will only bring pain and trouble, If I leave now…..he won't remember me"

Sam walked into the kitchen with Ryder on his arm. Dean let go of Alexandria and walked over to his brother and Ryder. Sam ruffled his nephew's hair slightly before handing him over to Dean, who in turn hugged his son with tears in his eyes. "Ryder, uncle Sammy and I have to leave again."

"Nooo." Dean saw the toddler's still sleepy eyes getting teary.

"I know son. I'll miss you too." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small toy impala car. He gave it to his son who took it and smiled at it. "Dad loves you okay." Dean blinked a couple of times to keep some tears from falling as he buried his face into Ryder's curls. He walked over to Alexandria and she took Ryder from him. "Stay safe" She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Not wanting to drag out this painful moment he turned on his heel and walked over to the door. "Let's go Sam." He was already on the porch when a voice called out to stop him.

"Dean wait!" She hurried over to him and slung her free arm around his neck as she got on her toes and pressed her lips against his. One of Dean's hands grabbed her waist and his other arm was on Ryder who was balanced on Lexi's side. He kissed her back passionately and their tongues tangled until they had to pull away to breathe. The contact of their lips sparked something deep within their hearts. Three years, three years long had they dreamed of each other, of touching each other again but this was not the way they had wanted it to be.

Another tear fell from her blue eyes as Dean leaned down and caught her lips against his again. Her free arm was now wrapped around his torso and when their lips parted she looked from Ryder to Dean. "I know you feel that you have to leave Dean but if you ever change your mind…."

Dean gently pressed a final kiss to her lips before turning around and walking away and she softly heard him say "I won't."

Sam was still standing in the living room trying to process everything. "Sam….keep an eye on him for me will ya?" She hugged him but even on her toes she wasn't tall enough and he bend down pressing a kiss to both her and his nephew's cheek.

"I will. Take care of each other." She nodded and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

The bell rang and Ryder ran over to his mom with his arms up. She picked him up and her heart broke when he smiled at her and happily yelled "Dad…Sammy…" He had been doing that ever since Dean and Sam had left. She opened the door and saw Angela there with a basket of fruit.

"I uh, I haven't seen your husband and Sam for a while so I figured he had to go back to his duty. Thought I'd stop by check in on you."

"Thanks. I'm okay, it's just Ryder keeps asking for him." Angela nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he's now really getting to the age where he gets attached to people. And your husband seemed so good with him. I mean when I stopped by the other night he was playing guitar and singing to him, you can just see how much he loves that little boy."

Lexi looked away for a moment to blink away some tears. _I can't just let things end here. She's right Ryder needs his dad and Dean, he's too young to die, to go to hell. Who knows what hell is like._ That's when Alexandria broke the oath that she once swore to herself, it was too late, seeing him again…..she had to try and save Dean, even if it meant going back into the supernatural world. "I'm sorry Angie. Ryder and I were actually busy packing, we're leaving Cicero for a while, I'm gonna stay with Dean's family…"

"I think that's a great idea" Angela nodded and gave her a quick hug. "I'll miss you Lexa." Alexandria smiled and closed the door. She took a deep breath and then looked at her son. "We're gonna go find daddy." Ryder clapped his hands together happily and she sat him down on her bed before starting to gather stuff.

* * *

Bobby was on the phone with Sam when he heard an engine, of a rather old car on his property.

"Listen, you have got a serious problem." When he didn't get a reply from Sam he continued. "That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion. It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."

"It's a hell of a luck charm." Sam finally spoke making Bobby role his eyes.

"It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people Sam!" _Idijit's don't know anything._ "See you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil but you lose it that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."

"Well, so I won't lose it Bobby." Sam sounded obvious.

"EVERYBODY LOSES IT!" Bobby exclaimed. He heard the slamming of a car door and got up from his chair.

"Well, then how do we break the curse?" Bobby sighed deeply whilst walking over to a window to check who was on his property. He saw a young woman leaning against a dodge but couldn't see who it was from this distance.

"I don't know if I can. Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight." He ended the call and threw his phone on the desk before heading outside to great the woman.

Once he got closer he recognized both the car and the girl. "I'll be damned….Alexandria Blanchard!" He smiled and pulled her in for a hug "What has it been three years?"

"Yeah….I missed you Bobby." He held her at arm length and looked her over. "I see the dodge is still running." Bobby walked around the car but paused when he looked through the window of the backseat and saw a pair of green eyes curiously staring back at him.

Bobby had known Dean as a young boy and to say that this kid looked like him was a vast understatement. He watched as Alexandria strapped the toddler loose and picked him up from the car seat.

"Ryder, I want you to meet uncle Bobby." Bobby was still taken aback by the resemblance but then got a serious look on his face.

"Does Dean know?" She nodded and told him the entire story about the incident in Cicero and that she knew about the deal that Dean made.

"I can't just let this go Bobby, he doesn't deserve this and I know he's gonna shoot me when he finds out why I'm here. Not that it matters, we all know whose got the quickest draw." She got a smug smile on her face.

"Well you and Ryder are both welcome to stay with me as long as you want to Alexandria but Dean's right, you shouldn't be in involved in this life anymore." He held out his hands and she handed Ryder to him.

Bobby shook his head looking at the two year old toddler on his arm "I just can't believe that that that idjit has a son." Ryder shyly looked at the older man and quickly reached his arms back to Alexandria tightly wrapping his arms around her neck.

* * *

Alexandria helped Bobby look through his documents for contacts and rituals that could help Dean and Sam with their rabbits foot problem. Ryder was in the portable playpen that she had brought for him. He was playing with the toy impala that Dean had given to him.

Bobby smiled when he saw what Ryder had in his hand. "I see Dean already had his hand in his future car choice."

Alexandria chuckled "Yeah, he was super attached to this toy dodge car I gave him but ever since Dean gave him that thing…" She looked at one of the rituals in her hands. She had been out of the loop for almost three years but it was just like riding a bike. "Bobby I think I found something that might work."

Bobby took the paper from her and looked it over. "Great.." He quickly dialled Dean's number.

Dean was just exiting the apartment block that Sam and him had visited to talk to the thief who had worked for the girl that wanted the rabbit's foot when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Bobby put Dean on speaker phone just so Alexandria could hear what was going on. It would save him a lot of time explaining and recapping what the phone call was about. "Dean, great news. wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

"Bobby, that's uh great, except Sam uh….."

"Daddy!" Bobby and Alexandria both looked up at Ryder who was smiling when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone call. Ryder was trying to climb out of the playpen and Lexi quickly walked over to him and put a finger up against her lips to ask him to stay quiet.

"What was that?" Dean swore that he heard the little voice that belonged to his toddler son but then that was impossible, Alexandria and Ryder had no reason to be at Bobby's.

"Customer brought his kids along." Bobby answered quickly. "What were you saying?"

"Sam lost the foot."

"He WHAT?!" _Damnit those boys._

"Bobby, bobby listen. This uh, this chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us. And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Uh Luigi or something?" They heard Sam murmuring something in the background after which Dean said "Lugosi."

That jolted a memory with Lexi. "Bela…."

Bobby recognized the name from somewhere as well but couldn't punt his finger on it as quickly. "Lugosi? Lugos- Aw crap, it's probably Bela."

Bela Lugosi? That's cute." Alexandria shook her head, if only Dean knew her.

"Bela Talbot's her real name." Bobby answered _No it's not._ Alexandria thought knowing Bela's back story.

"Crossed paths with her once or twice." Bobby continued.

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?" Dean asked curiously.

"Pretty friggin' far from a hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace" Bobby looked at Alexandria who was staring into the distance.

"Ah I guess she's back." Dean said dismissing the seriousness of the situation.

"Which means bad luck for you." Bobby warned him.

"Great." Dean scoffed leaning against the hood of his impala.

"But if it's Bela, At least I might know some folks who know where to find her."

"Thanks Bobby again." _Some things never change she thought and smirked when she heard bobby's reply._

"Just….look out for ya brother, ya idjit." He hung up the phone and locked eyes with Alexandria.

"You know this Bela girl."

"I wish I didn't but yes and I know just who to call." She pulled out her phone and an old agenda with numbers in it. She made the phone call and walked back into Bobby's living room with a victorious look on her face. "I got the address, she's in New York….Queens."

"I'll call the boys." She put a hand on his hand that was reaching for the phone.

"Bobby, let me go to her first. I know Abi….I mean Bela. She's a ruthless, heartless, stone cold bitch and she's good enough to play Dean and Sam but not me. I have a history with her" Bobby looked at her with doubt in his eyes.

"Dean ain't gonna forgive me if I let you run off." Lexi looked at him with pleading blue eyes.

"But Bobby I know what I'm doing. I'm not saying don't tell Dean and Sam I'm just asking for a head start and if you could look after Ryder." Bobby frowned at her.

"and how are ya gonna get from South Dakota to Queens before Dean. It's a long drive and I can't stall that long." Lexi got a mischievous look on her face whilst loading her handgun.

"Who said anything about driving?"

* * *

Stupid flight, why did it have to be delayed. She stepped out of the taxi but quickly duck and hid herself behind a car when she saw Dean stepping out of the Impala down the street. _There goes my head start._ Bela's apartment was one street across from them and she quietly trailed along behind Dean and tried to make sure she went unnoticed.

Dean kept his hand on his gun preparing to turn and aim it at the person, that had been following him, once they reached a secluded alley. Alexandria saw him turn around the corner but just before he did she saw that his shoulders tensed. _Damn I'm caught._ Dean always did that when he was gonna draw his gun.

She turned around the corner and saw Dean pause for a moment. Three….two….one… He turned and she disarmed him by grabbing the gun and hitting his arm hard. Dean hadn't seen who he was fighting yet so he threw a punch but Alexandria had already expected it and duck just in time. Just then Dean tackled her to the floor and pinned her down underneath him his hands on bother her wrists.

"Lexi!" His voice was laced with surprise but also with anger.

Alexandria bucked her hips and rolled them over, so she was sitting on top of Dean. "You're too predictable Winchester remember I know your every move."

He easily lifted her off of him and stood up. "What are you doing here? Something wrong with Ryder….Where is he?"

"I'm here to save your ass and Ryder is at Bobby's." Dean glared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind? You were out Lexa! You and Ryler were both safe…..it isn't safe for you to be here. I'm not gonna let you get back into this life. Not Ever"

Alexandria shook her head. "Too damn late. You and I both know that the second that you walked through that door in Indiana everything changed. Ryder wasn't the same after you left…he needs his dad Dean….I get that now and I'm not gonna let you go to hell without trying everything in my power to stop it. Anyways, back to the case…."

"We ain't gonna get back to the case. You're gonna get back in your car and drive your ass back to Bobby's and when I'm done here we're gonna have a long chat." Alexandria saw the green eyes glare at her but stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't try to tell me what to do, we both know I won't listen, never did….never will. Now out of the two of us I'm the best at cons and I know Bela." Dean's expression didn't falter and he stepped closer, towering above her.

"Alexa we are not….." Suddenly her hands gripped the collar of his leather jacket and she pushed him against the wall and herself against him. "What…" Her soft, full lips were on his in a second and she sucked in his bottom lip. He wasn't able to force himself to push her away and honestly he didn't want to.

Alexandria had seen the security camera from the corner of her eye and had noticed how it was turning towards them so she acted quickly to keep their identities hidden from Bela. Lucky for her Dean didn't push her away and she raised her gun whilst they were tangled in kisses.

She shot at the camera but missed since Dean's hand moved for her hip to her ass distracted her and her back was towards the camera. Dean heard her shoot and during the kissing his eyes averted to see what she was aiming at. He never stopped kissing or holding her but his free hand stretched out and encircled her hand which was on the gun. He helped her aim and she pulled the trigger and they both heard some glass clatter down.

Right after eliminating the camera they broke the kiss. Dean still looked pissed and she stoically looked back at him.

"This isn't over." Dean gave her a stern look before turning on his heel and walking into Bela's apartment with Alexandria behind him.

* * *

"I distract, you find that foot." Alexa quickly grabbed a post-it and wrote something on it. When Dean raised an eyebrow at her she showed him the post it with 'turn around' written on it. _One of her old tricks._ "Cute." Dean whispered sarcastically but shook his head trying to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips.

They snuck further into the apartment and left the door ajar. Lexi cocked her head towards the kitchen and Dean snuck away on his search for the rabbits foot. Meanwhile Lexi screwed with the alarm until it said error and she taped the post-it on the device before hiding behind a wall.

She saw how Bela appeared and read the post- it and when Bela turned around they both drew their guns.

"Hi there Abigail or wait no it's Bela now? long-time no see."

"Blanchard, what's it been almost 8 years? I see you lost the accent."

"Yeah, that pretentious British crap they taught us was really not my forte. Besides you know my dad is American so I never had the whole extreme accent thing"

They stared each other down both with their hands on the trigger of the guns. Dean had found the rabbits foot and overheard the conversation between the women. His curiosity was spiked but his worries about Alexa had the overhand so he stepped out and pointed his gun at Bela from the side.

"Drop it." Bela smirked from Alexandria to Dean and back at Alexandria.

"I can see why you left Europe."

"I left Europe for many reasons"

"You're gonna give it back." Dean said pretending that he hadn't already gotten the foot and trying to get back to the task at hand.

"Sweetie. No I'm not." Bela said with that bitchy smile on her face.

"Yeah, we'll see. Bela, right"

"That's right Dean." Dean ignored that Bela seemed to know who he was.

"You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" Bela's smile never dropped.

"Oh please, Bela knows exactly what this thing is she just doesn't care. See Bela here is the one that introduced me to the world of the supernatural."

Dean was absolutely dumbstruck at that. He gave Alexandria a 'What the hell' look before eyeing Bela again. "So you know the truth about what's really going on out there and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele." Alexandria rolled her eyes at use of the posh words.

"Yeah a thief." Dean repeated and a spark of mischief lit up in Lexi's eyes.

"No, a great thief."

"Look Bela, my brother, he touched the foot and when you took in from him, his luck went from-"

"Oh I know how it works."

"So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it." Dean intensely stared at her but Alexandria shook her head and headed down a dangerous road. She knew Bela's past, she had been through primary and high school with the girl but she still didn't think her past pardoned her sins. Pure hate that she hadn't felt in years bubbled up.

"Oh that doesn't matter to Bela. She's always out for herself, it's all about number one. The girl has no heart….Not that I blame her, I mean with a past that terrible..."

Bela took a step forward and her smile had vanished as her eyes were cold and hard. "One more word and you'll have a bullet through your brain."

"I wouldn't try that." Dean spoke up but Bela ignored him and continued against Alexandria.

"Don't act like being a hunter is so much more noble….A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved. Besides being a hunter doesn't undo what you did in the past" She spoke it with such venom behind her words.

"Well aren't you a glass of half-full?" Lexi bit her lip to repress more anger. She hadn't missed Dean's sarcasm, it distracted her from the urge to pull the trigger. Finally Bela acknowledged his presence again.

"We're all going to hell Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there." Dean teasingly winked at Alexandria who knew the meaning behind his words and she glared at him. "Anyhoo….this has been charming but uh, look at the time." He grabbed Alexandria's arm and pulled her next to him. "Oh and…..this." He held up the rabbit's foot in his hand. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly awful person."

Dean pulled Lexi behind him and Bela fired at him but missed. She fired again but due to Dean holding the rabbit's foot she couldn't hit him. Dean chuckled at her and taunted Bela with teasing eyes but then he turned and ushered Alexandria to the door. As they ran they heard another shot being fired but once again it missed them.

"Seeya!" Dean yelled and closed the door of the apartment after which they ran to where Dean had parked the impala.

* * *

Alexandria had fallen asleep in her seat next to Dean who hadn't spoken a word to her when they had gotten back in the car. His curiosity about her and Bela's encounter had been buried under anger of her being there in the first place. _What the hell was she thinking…._ He had dreamed of being with her again for so long, there had been so many hunts that he had wanted her to be by his side but now, things had changed. She has a son now, their son….Ryder needed to grow up safe, as a father it was Dean's duty to keep his son happy but most importantly safe. _I can't be like dad….I can't raise my son like he raised me or Sammy…Ryder can't be a hunter._

He looked away from the road for a moment and saw how peacefully asleep Alexandria looked. He loved to watch her sleep. Back when they were together he was always the last to fall asleep after their long nights, the softness in her face when she slept showed the kindness in her heart that she often hid during the day.

A few strands of hair had fallen before her face and Dean softly brushed them behind her ear. His green eyes were soft and his heart felt whole again. Alexandria stirred a little when she felt the sensation of the rough fingertips on her cheek, she would recognize his touch anywhere. She opened her eyes and he quickly took his hand away but not quick enough for her to realize that she hadn't dreamt it. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes before checking her phone. _3 missed calls Bobby, 2 missed calls dad._

She dialled Bobby's number and he answered immediately. "Hey Bobby….you called everything okay there?"

"Ryder won't fall asleep.." Bobby answered through the phone.

"Have you tried to sing to him?" Dean took his eyes of the road again to watch her face but judging by her relaxed face nothing was wrong.

"sing?"

"Yes….sing. He often falls asleep with music oh and bobby….no lullabies, he likes Led Zeppelin or uhm he often falls asleep when I sing 'simple man'. Lexi giggled when she heard Bobby mutter and curse. She was oblivious to the fact that Dean was smiling next to her.

"Alright Bobby, call me if you'll need anything else. We'll be back at your place by tomorrow. Give Ry a kiss for me. Bye" She ended the call and turned to Dean.

"Still pissed Winchester?"

"Yes…." He answered quicker than his thoughts ran and they simultaneously let out a sigh. "What was the point of you leavin me three years ago if you're just gonna come running back into this life."

"Well when I left you, you weren't the dumbass that sold his soul and was heading to hell."

"Damnit Alexa. I just…..want you and Ryder to be okay." She could hear a small crack in his voice. One of those rare moments where he let his emotions push through the thick shield he always armed himself with. "If you were in my place you know you'd want the same thing."

"Oh no." She pursed her lips, a sign that Dean knew all too well, she was getting really pissed. "you wanna compare situations Dean? Tell me huh if it was me, if you learned that I was going to hell at the end of this year….would you walk away? Would you let it go?"

"We both know it ain't that simple. It's not about you or me we have a kid now…..Ryder comes first."

 _Ryder comes first…..Dean thinks that I don't know that…I was the one that protected Ryder. I kept him away from the supernatural danger, we were undisturbed since he was born except for that night._ Alexandria hit a new point of anger and started to panic when she thought back to that night. Her breath hitched. "Stop the car"

"What?" Dean still thought she was just angry. "No…"

She got the feeling that she couldn't breathe and knew that she was going to be sick. "STOP THE CAR DEAN!" He hit the brakes and parked the impala in the road verge. His irritation flared and he set his jaw when Alexandria swung the door open and spurted out.

Dean also got out and slammed the door shut. "Get back in the car Alexandria! We don't have time for this crap. We need to get back to Sammy."

Lexi was still pissed about his previous comment and turned around shoving him in the chest. "You don't get to tell me that Ryder comes first!" Dean looked down at her, she was definitely strong for a girl only 5'3. She shoved him again.

"I am the one that has taken care of him the past 2 years. I was the one that worried about you and John, that couldn't reach out to know if you were still alive or if something had killed you. I had to protect that little boy by myself…" She stopped when the same flashback came back that haunted her ever since that moment when Ryder was just a baby.

"Yeah and whose fault is it, I never knew that I had a family with you!" Dean rubbed his chin with his hand and looked away for a moment when he turned back to look at her she was doubled over and had just emptied her stomach.

"What the…." He took a few big steps towards where she was sitting in the grass arms wrapped around her knees and he noticed that her breathing was off.

Dean crouched down next to her and rubbed her back. "What's really going on Lexa?"

Alexandria was still focussing on her breathing but when she looked up into the loving green eyes she wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her face into his chest. Dean sat down and held her in his arms. Held her tightly as she sobbed and his chin rested on her head. "You can talk to me, that hasn't changed."

"I can't protect him. I can't protect Ryder. I'm scared Dean. I was never scared before but I'm scared. I can understand that things are different between us and that you might not care about me anymore but Ryder needs you okay."

Dean took her chin between his fingers, making her look into his eyes "Why….what happened to Ryder?"

"Ryder doesn't remember this he was too young. There uh there was a demon, it came to the house the night that Ryder was exactly six months old. It…it said that Ryder was chosen to be part of something big."

She noticed how the colour was draining from Dean's face. Dean knew where this story was going. "son of a bitch" _Yellow eyes, he fed Ryder demon blood….his son was 'cursed'_ Dean gestured for her to continue.

"He was holding Ryder in his arms and then his eyes changed to yellowish and he used his mind to cut into his own wrist. I didn't know what it was going to do so before he could do anything I impaled it with iron, trapping him against a wall temporarily…He dropped Ryder and I quickly grabbed him and ran for the bunker…the doors and threshold are made of iron and salt so it couldn't enter. He…..He tried to wait us out it must have been at least a day. It threatened me….it…it said that it would come back for Ryder on the night of his sixth birthday and then he set fire to the house."

Dean looked at her a spark of hope calming his racing heart. "So it didn't feed Ryder his blood that night? It never got to him."

"No….but don't you understand Dean! He'll come back. Ryder will never be safe. N-nno matter h-how hard I try and I-I just can't get that moment out of my mind…..t-t-that he w-was holding my son." He felt how her chest was rapidly contracting and her breathing came out in short thrusts.

"Shhh…it's okay….Listen to me….it can't hurt either of you okay. Sam and I iced it, it's dead….it won't come back. I promise you"

She calmed down and they both got up walking back over to the car. They fell back into silence for a couple of minutes before Alexandria spoke up again. She put her hand over Dean's making him look at her. "The fact that that demon is dead doesn't change my perspective Winchester….Ryder still needs you and I still care about you. I'm not gonna let you die." Dean opened his mouth to retort but she warned him with her eyes and continued.

"I agree that Ryder comes first, that's why we are gonna keep him out of this life but that doesn't mean I can't be back in for a while. It's just until we got you out of this deal….we'll take it day by day okay….and if any danger really comes to Ryder, I'll take him and leave….without looking back."

Dean bit on the inside of his cheek. _Can't she see that it's not only Ryder that I'm worried about….I wouldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to her either_ Alexa knew how much he hated this idea but Dean also knew that she was not going to give up.

"Fine….you win but there is one thing you need to know…..The crossroad demon said that if I tried to find a way out, the deal was off and Sam would be dead again. I ain't gonna let that happen."

"We'll find a way Dean."

* * *

The impala pulled up in front of the motel that Sam was staying in. "Hey at least the place is still standing."

"Yeah…." Dean got out of the impala and walked over to the motel door but there was a prickle down his spine. "but something ain't right. Stay behind me"

She trotted next to him and smirked. "You don't have to protect me Dean."

Dean stopped in his tracks and grabbed her elbow looming above her. "You have been out of this lifestyle for almost three years. Now is not the time to be cocky. I can't worry about you and Sam both okay so for once listen to me and stay behind me." To Dean's utmost surprise she did as he asked.

Dean softly opened the door and they both heard a voice. "Shut up! It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This is destiny."

"Whoa…." Sam tried to speak up but Kubrick aimed the gun at Sam's forehead and Sam squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the moment that the trigger would be pulled. Then there was the sound of another gun being cocked in the room.

"Nope, no destiny, just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick, one of the two hunter's in the room quickly looked at Dean.

Dean got a smug look on his face. "What….this thing?" He held the gun up.

"Yeah….that thing." Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Oké, but you see there's something about me that you don't know." Dean put his gun down and picked up a pen that was on the table next to his gun. Alexandria looked at him as if he were insane.

"Yeah? What would that be? Kubrik's gun was now aimed at Dean.

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen towards Kubrik's gun and it lodged itself in the barrel. Sam and Lexi eyed each other before looking at Dean their mouth's slightly ajar. Dean laughs to himself "Oh my god….did you see that shot?!" Creedy, the other hunter in the room, lunged at Dean to punch him but Dean easily dodged it and Creedy ran straight into a wall.

 _What is this a silent comedy_ A smile tugged at the corners of Lexi's lips but she quickly ran over to a still tied up Sam and started on the ropes.

Kubrick was still amazed by the pen in his barrel but then tried to pull it out. "I'm amazing" Dean said, the smugness on his face still at an all-time high. Dean then picked up the remote and threw it towards Kubrick who had just dislodged the pen from the barrel and aimed his gun at Dean. The TV remote hit Kubrick right between the eyes and knocked him out cold. Dean then looked at Alexa and Sam. "I'm Batman."

Alexa shook her head at him with a smile playing at her face. "Real suave…."

Sammy raised his eyebrows slightly and sarcastically answered. "Yeah…..You're Batman."

* * *

"I'm real happy that you decided to come with us Alexandria." Sam said smiling down at her.

"Well that makes one of you…." She teasingly bumped Dean's shoulder as they walked to the cemetery. Dean rolled his eyes and kept a stoic expression on his face.

"Hey and Sam….please call me Lexi, or Alex or Alexa doesn't really matter but Alexandria sounds so formal." They arrived at the spot and Sam started to build a small fire. Dean checked his scratch cards to see all the prizes that he had won with the rabbit's foot.

"Alright, Bone ash, cayenne pepper….that should do it." Sam said crouching down next to the fire with Lexi.

"One second…." Dean said still looking at the cards.

"Dean….you" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Hey back off Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." Sam sighed at looked at Alexa for help.

"Dean get rid of the foot now…God now I know who Ryder gets it from." She whispered to Sam and they both snickered.

Dean ignored the duo and stashed the cards in his jacket which he then slung over one of the gravestones. "All right, say goodbye 'wascally wabbit'" He was about to throw it into the fire when they heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

Alexandria immediately stood up seeing who it was and Dean turned around facing Bela.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or you know, whatever. Put the foot down honey."

Lexi was about to step forward but Sam grabbed her arm and stood in front of her. Dean tried not to smile at Sam's protectiveness and Lexi's scowl.

"Sam….get out of my way." Sam didn't move an inch.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people…" Dean started and Alexandria knew how pointless this was….Bela would shoot in a heartbeat…no question Dean however continued.

"Okay, you're a thief, fine but you're not…" Before Dean even got to finish his sentence Bela aimed at Sam and fired. Alexandria couldn't see where Bela hit him in the dark so when Sam went down crowning she quickly kneeled next to him and sighed in relief when it was a shoulder hit.

"Son of a …" Dean took a step forward.

"Back off tiger….back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Sam wanted to get up but Alexandria pressed him to the floor and glared at him in a warning.

"If you get up…chances are she'll shoot you again."

"You've got the luck Dean. You I can't hit….but those two lovelies over there I can't miss."

Dean was silent for a moment. "What the Hell is wrong with you! Y-you can't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax…it's a shoulder hit….I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people."

Bela had been distracted by Dean that she hadn't paid attention to Alexa or Sam. "You are right…..who here hasn't shot a few people Abigail" Alexandria was now standing a foot away from Bela with her gun aimed at Bela's temple. Dean had never seen the dark look in Lexi's eyes that he saw in that moment.

"Oh please….you and I both know that you are not going to pull that trigger Alexandria. You have had plenty of opportunities over the years…..you could not do it then and you can not do it now. Besides was I really the one responsible for what happened all those years ago?"

Dean had been with Alexandria for three years but apparently there were still things that he didn't know about her. "Lexi what is this about?" He could see her gun arm shaking.

"Oooooh lover boy doesn't know the secret? Tell me Alex….could you not have tried harder to get control of it? Did you not have any opportunity to stop...you were with me when I summoned it" Bela continued a grin on her face.

"NO!" Alexandria high kicked and the impact against her arm made Bela release the gun. "I was just a kid! I didn't know!" Lexi punched Bela in the face and tackled her to the floor. Dean threw the rabbit's foot towards Sam, who threw it in the fire.

The women fought as Sam and Dean watched for a moment whilst the two rolled over the floor. "God this is hot." Dean said under his breath making Sam look at him incredulously.

"Dean….we gotta interfere man." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam but then walked over to the duo. Alexandria was on top and had Bela pinned to the floor. She was about to punch the bitch in the face again when two strong arms circled around her and lifted her off of Bela.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against Dean's grip but Dean wasn't about to give in, meanwhile Sam was next to Bela to make sure that she wouldn't launch for Alexandria again but Bela just leaned against the tombstone to catch her breath.

"Calm down Lexa!" Dean had to tense all of his muscles to keep her in place and in his arms. After a few seconds she relaxed completely, much to Dean's surprise and when he loosened his grip she broke free and lunged for Bela but Dean had already anticipated her movement and grabbed her arm turning her around and pulling her against him. "Alright that's enough!"

She rammed her fists against his chest in anger. "I said let go of me Winchester!" Dean didn't say a word nor did he let her go. She finally got control over her anger and looked up at Dean with a scowl. "I'm good...now let me go Dean."

He slowly released her and she turned to look at Bela for a moment.

"Well I thank you all for this lovely evening. I'm out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful…fairly psychotic buyer." Bela looked at the trio and Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that…..Sam?"

"Nope not even a little." Sam walked up next to Dean and Alexandria.

"Maybe next time I'll hang you out dry."

Alexandria glared at Bela. "You better make sure there is no next time."

Bela smirked and turned on her heels to walk away. "Have a nice night boys….and Lexi you should be grateful…without me you would have never known."

"Just go away…" Dean saw how Lexi's anger was flaring again. Bela disappeared and Dean looked at Alexandria. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Nope." She popped the p and left the brothers as she walked to the car.

Dean turned to look at Sam who was still clutching his shoulder. "Damn, I can't remember if she has always been so much work…..You good?"

Sam nodded "I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck….no bad luck…Oh! I forgot we're up 46000, I almost forgot about the scratch tickets." He began to search his pockets but came up empty handed. The brother's looked at each other and knew who had them. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Sam tried not to laugh at Dean. "Hey our lives aren't exactly back to normal Dean….I mean my nephew is waiting for us at Bobby's…..I never thought that I would ever say that"

Dean smirked thinking about Ryder. "I sure as hell didn't think you ever would."

* * *

"Alexandria…."

"Sam…." It was bothering her whenever people she was friends with called her by her full name, it seemed too formal.

"sorry…..Alexa, you have to wake up, we are at Bobby's." Lexi shot up from the backseat anxious to see Ryder again. She hadn't been longer than a day without him….at least not willingly, since he was born.

The impala wasn't even completely parked when she swung the door of the backseat open and ran towards Bobby's house. Dean himself was itching to hold his boy again and Sam smiled at his brother's impatience as he parked the car and quickly got out.

Alexandria was hugging Ryder tightly but set him down as she heard the front door open and Sam and Dean walked in. Ryder quickly turned his head to the door and a huge smile beamed from his face when he saw Dean and Sam.

"DADDDYYYYYY!" Ryder ran over to Dean with his arms up high. Dean himself smiled wide as he got on one knee, his arms open and picked Ryder up as the toddler ran into his arms.

Ryder was on Dean's arm and the two year old looked at Sam, the smile on his face never faltered. "Do you remember who that is Ryder? That's uncle Sammy…remember?"

The toddler nodded and held his arms out to Sam who carefully took Ryder from Dean. Sam and Dean handled Ryder as if he was made of porcelain and Lexi smiled at the gentleness that they showed when they were around her young son.

Bobby also stood there looking at the Winchester brothers with Ryder. He walked over to Lexi and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did a good job with that boy of yours"

Ryder dropped one of his toy cards ,that he had been holding in his hand, and watched it fall to the floor. "Balls…." Lexi repressed a smile when she looked at the toddlers serious face but Dean and Sam laughed aloud when the toddler squeaked one of Bobby's most used words.

Lexi than looked at Bobby "I see you have had some influence on him Bobby." She pointed at Sam and Dean "Let that be a lesson for you guys…..Ryder is now at the age where he picks up vocabulary faster than a speeding bullet so watch your language"

"Yes ma'am" Dean said sarcastically before walking out the door. He had been cold and distant towards her since their last fight for he was still not happy with her decisions and angry about her secrecy.

Sam saw the hurt look flash across Alexandria's face. "He'll come around eventually…"

Lexi shrugged and Bobby walked out the door to talk to the eldest Winchester. "I don't really care Sam. I never expected us to go back to the way we were, I gave up on that a long time ago. I just can't let him go to hell and I don't care if he hates me for it. I think I'm doing what's right and he can't convince me otherwise"

Sam looked at Ryder for a moment. "Dean still cares for you….you should have seen him that night when we found Ryder and when he saw you hurt. I never see Dean scared but then…."

"As I said….I don't care Sam. I'm here to help you two at least until I know you'll both live and well after that I'm gonna take Ryder and go back to our 'normal life' and then you and Dean can visit as often as you want….but my son won't be a hunter and Dean and I won't be together again….it would be too complicated."

She walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Sam picked up Ryder and tickled him making the toddler burst out in laughter. "Then I'm gonna spend as much time with this little guy as I can." Sam said smiling at Ryder with disbelief still fresh on his mind. _Who would've ever thought their family would expand. I love the kid already._

* * *

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading, following, reviewing and the favourites….Feedback would be much appreciated. Please review and let me know if I should continue the story, where you'd like it to go from here and if there is something you'd like or absolutely not like to see happening– CWawesomeness**


End file.
